I love you
by ILoveAlexanderLudwig
Summary: Upon entering my room, I lied in bed for a few minutes.  'I love Soul. With all my heart.' That was the last thought I thought of before I fell asleep.


I'm not really good at summaries and title making so please forgive me, okay? This is my first fanfic and I'm so sorry for the grammar mistakes and spellings. Please review so that I can improve and hopefully, create another fanfic.

Anyways, this is a SoulxMaka pairing. And I almost forgot, please forgive me, the Soul and Maka are OOC here. Next time, I'll try to portray them as their original selves.

Maka'S POV

'To me, he's like… a troublesome brother or a cute little puppy. I always have to protect him whenever, wherever. But it doesn't bother, though he's older, I stood like a big sister. '

"Hurry up, Soul! We're gonna be late!"

"You're so loud, Maka! I'm not a kid. I can get dressed by myself!"

"What are you talking about? You can't even tie your own necktie! Ah! The ketchup stain from the other day still hasn't disappeared!"

Then, an elderly woman, around the age of 50, walked in. "Oh my, Maka-chan! Thanks for always taking care of Soul." Before I can evenrespond, she added, "You two still look good together! It might seem like I'm asking this everyday, but aren't you two gonna raise your relationship status to boyfriend-girlfriend soon?" As if I saw a ghost, I looked at the woman, before replying, "Auntie, even though we're not blood related, we're just like real siblings you know?" I looked at Soul before looking back at the lady before us. "I can never ever be Soul's girlfriend." The old woman, upon hearing that, said, "How boring!"

Soul's POV

'That's right. We were brought up in the same apartment building. And she's been taking care of me for the past 10 years. She always thought of me as shy, unsociable and the likes, being totally useless. But still, even though she thinks of me as that way, she never ever left my side. Always taking care of me. Treating me like a real sibling.' I looked at her and saw her fighting the old woman about something. I sighed the said, "Maka, if you're not going to hurry, we'll be late!" she shot her head at me, disbelief in her eyes. "What? You think I'm kidding?" she ignored my question, looked at her watch. "Yikes!" I heard her say. She ran past me, grabbing my hand in the process. She shouted goodbye to our "auntie" and ran.

Maka's POV

After running all the way to school, I stopped at the front gate panting. As I tried to catch my breath, I thought of what the lady at the apartment said. That led me to think about Soul. 'He's too sloppy and he doesn't have any interest in girls! Besides, it's still early for him to have a girlfriend!' I smiled then thought, 'but that's what's cute about him.' I than saw his bag at a corner. I thought he was being bullied or something, so I went to take a look. "Soul…" I began, while peeking. Before I can even see him, I heard a voices saying, "Soul-kun, when will you make me your girlfriend?" "That's not fair! I thought I was your girlfriend!" then, I heard Soul's voice say, "Hmmm… can't I just say that you're all my girlfriends? Everyone's cute. I can't decide which one." Not believing that it was Soul, I looked. Surprised to see him, I asked myself, 'What is he doing? This can't be happening right? Soul is with a bunch of girls!' I saw him reach out his hand to one of the girl's face, finally gathering up courage, I shouted, "What are you doing Soul? I can't believe this! You're just a brat! Girls, get away from him!" I then thought, 'When did he become like this?' He then stood up and faced me. He heaved a sigh, then said, "I didn't want you to find out, Maka." He then took a step towards me. Panicking, I took step back, only to be trapped by a wall. He placed his hands on the wall, locking me in place. Leaning in, he whispered to me, "I'm probably at this age, you know. I want to be popular with girls, and I want to have them all over me." "Wha-" he then smiled and said to me, "If you say that I can't do this with other girls, then let me do it with you. Otherwise, I'll get frustrated, you see." "…!" "You're the worst!" after uttering those words, I pushed him away and ran. I went to the rooftop, and hid in a corner. I remembered the memories that we had. 'He used to be cheeky and cute! Like a puppy…' then I remembered what he said, "Let me do it with you." Frustrated, I shouted. 'To think that he'll say something like that to me!'

LATER THAT DAY

Maka's POV

I didn't notice that I was spacing out during Gym class. I only noticed it when i heard my name being shouted. "Hey Maka! Pass the ball here!" I looked around for the ball, upon finding it, I kicked it towards them. This is the time that I realized that was spacing out. By mistake, I kicked the ball used in basketball. I then felt the pain caused by this. I fell to the ground holding my foot, saying, "It hurts!" As if on cue, Soul said, "I'll take her to the infirmary." Looking up, I saw Soul bending down to pick me up. He placed me on his shoulder. Struggling, he said to me, "If you continue struggling, I'll drop you." I eventually stopped, keeping myself quiet until we reach the infirmary.

At the infirmary

Soul's POV

"What's wrong Maka? What's with your face? Does it hurt that much? Or are you just mad at me?" she looked at me then sighed. "There's no way I can be mad at you." I sighed. Smiling I said, "It's good that you're not hurt though." I proceeded on inspecting her foot. Getting medicine, I proceeded on putting treatment on the bruise.

Maka's POV

'What the-? Acting like a grown-up… but was he growing up without me realizing?' I took the time to look at him while he was treating my foot. 'thinking about it, he did lift me up and carried me to the infirmary. His hands are big, his fingertips firm…his lips…look soft.' I shook my head to clear my thoughts. He then spoke, "Maka, you perv." I looked at him with a confused look. He sighed then continued, "I can pretty much figure what you're thinking, you know? Getting all overly-conscious just because I was flirting with a bunch of girls," he chuckled the looked at me, "you're still a brat." Blushing, I smacked him. I retorted while running, "After seeing something like that, of course I'd be overly-conscious!"

At the apartment. Later that evening.

Maka's POV

Knock knock. I knocked on Soul's door. Waiting for him to answer the door, I ran through my mind the things that has been on my mind lately. 'To see Soul as a guy, but still… he treated my wound yesterday, yet I still hit him then ran away.' My thoughts were cut by the opening of the door. "Ah, Soul,-" I was cut off by the sight of him. Only wearing boxers, towel on hand, I shrieked. Realizing what he was wearing, he scratched his head then said, "Sorry, I just took a bath." I handed him the bag that I was holding. "Here," I said, "that's salmon. I made them to thank you for yesterday." I then looked at the sky the told him, "I better go, it's about to rain soon. There might be thunder so don't forget to bring out flashlights, okay?" proceeding to walk, I was pulled by none other than Soul. He hugged me from behind the said, "Stay with me." Surprised, I said nothing. He hugged me tighter then said, "Have you forgotten? I'm scared of thunder." I released myself from his grasp, tuning to him ,I said, "Alright." I went inside thinking to myself, 'I'm scared of thunder too! Although I may not show it, I am. I've tried for years to rid myself of this fear but couldn't.' Soul sat on the couch while I went to get candles and flashlights. While holding a cup, I heard the thunder and unconsciously dropped the cup in fear. Upon reaching the floor, the cup shattered to pieces. "I-I-It-Its alright. I just got s-s-surprised." I bent down to pick up the pieces of the shattered cup when Soul pulled me up. "Leave it there for now." He pulled me towards the couch then he sat down. Another thunder was heard and I cowered in fear. Soul grabbed my hand. I looked at him and he just replied, "I'm scared." Thunder was again heard and I subconsciously squeezed his hand. He pulled me closer to him them he said, "Isn't this better? I feel calmer when you're near. That way, I don't get scared." I looked at him. Not just looked at him but analyzed him. He doesn't seem to be scared of the thunder at all. He didn't even stutter once. I heard another crash of thunder but I didn't feel scared or anything. I guess I feel calmer when he's near. Then it struck me. He didn't let me stay because he's scared of the thunder; he did it because he knows that I'm scared! He was trying to calm me down! Though, seeing how close we were, I couldn't stay calm. "Hey…" I looked at him, but I didn't realize that I was staring. "Don't tell me I could have gotten away with a kiss?" Blinking, I said, "Wha-?" registering what he said I smacked him saying, "You perv!" I stood up and walked towards the door. He ran after me and said, "You're going?" "Yes. It already stopped raining anyway so you should be fine right?" 'It's still dark, so I'll go home now. I'm sure my face is red right now!' "Maka, wait!" before I knew it, he was hugging me from behind, his breath tickling he back of my neck. Without thinking, I wriggled free and shouted, "NO!" Upon realizing what I did, I covered my mouth and said, "I'm sorry…I did it without thinking." He shook his head, and smiling he said, "Excuse me for doing this," he said while removing his jacket. He placed it over my shoulders and said, "Wear this. It'll be troublesome if you catch a cold. That's what I was trying to say." He smiled then added, "Don't worry, I won't do anything that you'll hate. After all, I cherish you so much Maka." I stood there, dumbfounded, and shocked. 'That surprised me.' I thought. 'But he got serious all of a sudden, so I…' I dismissed the thought and went home.

Next day. Train station.

Maka's POV

As I saw Soul on the train, for a split second, my heart jumped a bit. 'Can I look at him normally now? After what happened yesterday I-' "Maka." I heard my name being called. Knowing it's Soul, I blushed without knowing, and not facing him I answered, "What?" He sighed then said, "What do you mean by 'What?' Turn this way when you're talking to me." Since I refused, he leaned in, surprising me. "Are you not feeling well? You're as stiff as a board." Though I seem calm outside, I'm shouting from the inside. 'don't mind me! Don't look at me from such a close range!' "Ouch!" Soul looked at me, concern visible from his eyes. "What's wrong?" instead of answering him, I tried to look up, only to find out that my hair is stuck in the door of the train. "Wha-?" 'No freaking way! My bangs are stuck!' I heard other people laughing at me. 'Why am I like this? It takes 10 minutes before the train reaches the other station!' on the verge of tears, I heard Soul say, "Jeez, you're such a klutz." I the felt him place his arms around me, then whispered, "It's better to see a couple flirting with each other than to see a girl with her bangs stuck right? Just bear with this pose for 10 minutes." I shifted my head a little to see him blushing. 'He's blushing? He's sharing the embarrassment with me. He's backing me up as if it's the most natural thing in the world!' "Thanks." 'Since when did Soul become such a cool guy?' in the train, I could hear people whispering, "What's that about?" Having nothing to do since my bangs are stuck, I just waited for the train to stop.

Soul's POV

"Soul-kun!" I heard my name being called. I turned to see a girl from Maka's class. She was panting so I guessed that she ran to see me. When she seemed to have regained her breath a few seconds later, she said, "Maka was taken by some junior girls!" My eyes widened. Not letting her finish, I ran out of the room.

Maka's POV

I felt the wall as I was pushed by a girl. "Like I said, are you dating Soul-kun?" I looked at the girl and said, "I'm not." My name was the called. "Maka!" We all looked at the owner of the voice. Soul. He looked at the girls and asked, "What are you guys doing?" a girl from the group turned to him and said, "You're the one that's wrong Soul-kun. You said you weren't dating anyone and rejected this girl." She said while pointing at the girl who pushed me. "It's alright." I heard her say. "I only confessed to him because I thought he was cool, but that was stupid of me. I didn't know he has such a rotten personality." I looked at the girl. 'Soul rejected this girl? But why did she say all those things? Does that mean she doesn't love him?' without thinking I grabbed the girl's arm and looked at her menacingly. I stood in front of them and said, "I may not be in the position to say this, but Soul is not only a cool person but he is kind and considerate too. I won't give him to someone who won't cherish him to the fullest!" With that, the girls walked away, murmuring things like, "What's with her?" or "Has she snapped?" 'Fuck! Did I say too much?' "Maka." I put on a sheepish smile before facing Soul, not giving him the chance to speak, I quickly said, "Well as your big sister, this is just-" Before I can finish, I felt his lips on mine. He pulled away and smiled. "My gratitude." He then starts to walk away. "As I thought. You're the best Maka." I watched his retreating back, and when he was far enough, I fell down on the ground. Not knowing what to do, I covered my mouth, trying to hold back tears. "What did he just do? Stupid Soul!" Regaining myself, I went to get my things, deciding to go home. While walking, I thought, 'If he does something like this to me, even if I don't want to, I can't help but realize… my own feelings.' I passed by a window and decided to lokk. Regretting my decision after I saw Soul, I just can't help but think that I can't treat him like a little brother anymore. As I continue to watch him, I thought, 'I don't need this feeling right know!' I looked away when he looked at me. 'He's always treating me as a brat. I'm sure he doesn't think of me as more than a sister anyways.' I resumed walking home when I realized what I just did. 'I avoided his eyes obviously!' thinking that I would start a conflict and uneasiness between us, I decided to avoid him for a few days. Whenever he would ask me something, I make up an excuse. Whenever I see, I hide. I don't know what I'm doing, but this is the only way that I know to get out of the situation. After running away when I saw him, I came to realize one thing. I don't know how to face him. I've been avoiding him for almost a week when he did nothing to me. It was me who was being so overly-conscious about him. I realized, then and there, that maybe, just maybe, I was falling in love with him that I don't know what to do. Later that evening, after I realize that, I went out to the balcony and looked at the sky. I didn't even know he came because I was spacing out. I only noticed his presence when he spoke. "I knew you'd be here." I was surprised and looked at him. He looked back up at the sky and said, "You always come here whenever you're troubled. And based from what I observed, it must be something big. You didn't even notice me." He looked at me before continuing, "If something happened, tell me. Having you treat me so coldly, I just can't stand it." I stared at him, unable to utter a word. Then I thought, 'Does he always say things that make me happy and better?' I felt his hand grab mine and I said, "Wh-! Your hand!" he just bowed down his head and said, "if I do this, then you don't have to look at my face. You can tell me that way, right?" he lifted his head but didn't look at me. Instead he look somewhere far, like he was in another world. He then smiled and said, "Tell me what you've been brooding about. Everything. You're not strong enough to have all of those burdens." I shot him a confused look, "What are you talking about? I may not be physically strong but I though." He chuckled and said, "You did it for me right? When we were kids, you always protected me even though I was older. And just like that, you became strong. You tried your best to protect me. That's why I wanted to hurry up and be able to protect you. I hurriedly became a grown-up because of you, Maka." 'so he thinks of me that way. Up until now, I've never realized something so important.' I leaned on his shoulder, staying quiet for a few seconds. "It's not something to worry about," I said, "it's just that I find you more important than ever. I got embarrassed, I guess. Sorry to make you worry." He seemed to look at me for his shoulders shifted; he then patted me on the head and sighed. We stayed like that for almost an hour then went home. Upon entering my room, I lied in bed for a few minutes. 'I love Soul. With all my heart.' That was the last thought I thought of before I fell asleep.

Next Day

Maka's POV

I sat on my chair thinking about yesterday. I blushed when I remembered everything that happened and what I have said. 'Hold on. Don't tell me I'm too obvious? I said something really close to a confession to him yesterday.' I paused when I realized that there is nowhere to run off now. I sighed and stood up to find him. I've decided to tell him since there's no other choice. I went to his class and peeked in, "Soul-" I was shocked and surprised to see him with the girl from the other day. I asked myself why. 'Why is he holding her shoulder?' As I was about to leave, I heard Soul say, "So, where do you want to go on a date? I just wanna hung out somewhere and go home early." "Eh?," I heard the girl reply, "You promised me to keep me company until tonight." My eyes widened. I frantically hid as they went out the room. Knowing that they are far away, I ran home not even bothering to bring my things. 'This is a joke right? There's no way Soul is dating that girl for real, right? No way!' Upon my arrival home, I went to my room and shut the door. Sitting on my bed I thought, 'Pathetic.' "So that's what it's like. Pathetic. Really pathetic. My legs are even shaking." 'I didn't even imagine this. I got so full and ahead of myself.' On the verge of tears, I lied down my bed, closing my eyes, I tried to think of something else. 'I thought I was the only special girl to him.' My bedroom door was opened by the old lady, "Maka, Soul-kun dropped by. He wanted to see you. I told him that you seem to be under the weather. He gave me this and left." The old lady went to my bed and placed down a parcel. She turned around and left. I eyed the parcel and reached for it. I looked at it for a few minutes then I threw it to the wall. "I don't need this!" holding back tears, the parcel, which was opened, caught my eye. I walked towards it and picked it up. "Did he bought this while going on a date?" I got the parcel's contents and saw two key chains with a note. 'I know that nothing will change if I take it out on other things. But,' I looked at the note and keychain, 'I feel miserable. I fell in love with him on my own, and got my heart broken on my own.' I opened the note and tears formed in my eyes. "I'm such an idiot! It's too cute." On the note it says, "Dear Maka, from now on stop trying to act strong. I'm always here for you. Watching you. Protecting you." This time, I didn't hold back my tears, I just let them flow freely on my face. "Soul is too kind. Even though I didn't tell him anything, he understands me. I guess I really love him. I don't want to be like this after all.' I fell asleep on by bed, the letter and key chains, clutch by my hand tightly.

Next day

Maka's POV

I went to his house before I went to school. As I wait for the door to be answered, I thought that I didn't want it to end like this. So I drew up the courage to confess to him. The door was opened by the landlady. "Good morning. Is Soul awake now?" the elder woman scratched her head then said, "He just left. A bunch of girls picked him up. He even seemed unusual. Like he was showing off." I didn't even say goodbye to the lady. I just ran hoping to catch him. 'Where is he?' as I ran, I saw him with a bunch of girls near the river. I ran to them, 'Please let me be on time.' I stopped in front of them, panting. As I look at him, I thought, 'If I tell him now that I love him, maybe I'll be laughed at.' I was about to walk away when I saw Soul reaching for the girl. I didn't know why I did it but, I shouted anyway, "Don't touch her!" They all looked at me and before any of them can say a word I ran up to Soul and kissed him. After a few seconds, I pulled away, and though embarrassed, I said, "Kissing and other stuff too..from now on, you can only just do it with me. Because I'm the one who loves you the most, Soul!" I waited for his reply. 'Will he reject me? Will he laugh at me?' I felt him lean closer and felt his brath as he spoke, "Yeah, I'll do that. Now we finally have mutual feelings huh?" 'Eh?' I opened my eyes in surprise. He pulled me into an embrace and faced the girls, he spoke with a big smile on his face, "Now that I have the girl that I want, will you all give up on me?" He went to the girl yesterday and pinched her cheek, he added, "Also, cut out the "I'll bully her, if you don't date me" crap! From now on, I'll protect her with all that I can. Got that?" 'Ehhh? So he dated her for me?' I ran up to Soul and tugged at his sleeves, "wait. You called me your sister. What was that for?" He looked at me then said, "For fifteen years, I've been one-sidedly in love with you, you know? I wanted you to realize sooner, so I teased you a lot." I looked at him, dumbfounded. 'He's kidding me, right?' he grinned at me and said, "I love you!" I blushed upon hearing those but thought, 'I can't believe this. When did he become such a cute devil?' he makes my heart beat fast and jump out of my chest. He fills my mind with thoughts about him…'

A week later

Maka's POV

"Morning Maka!" the old lady said, opening the door of Soul's room. It seems like I'm asking this everyday but when are you two going to-" she stopped midway in her sentence when she saw us. I was on Soul's bed, and he was on top of me. Instead of scolding Soul, the old lady blushed and laughed. She turned around to leave, not even bothering to help me. Before she went out, she said something that sounded like, "Finally! Excuse me for intruding!" I shouted something before she finally closed the door, "Save me Auntie!" irritated, I smacked Soul's head. "we are gonna be late!" I went out the room shouting, "On second thought, I'll quit dating you!" and as we walk to school, I looked up the sky and smiled. 'My cute little brother, turned into my boyfriend, against whom, I can't let my guard down… Right at this moment, I feel sorry for the days ahead of me. I held his hand with a content smile on my face. 'I feel contented and happy at the same time. Everything turned out perfectly.'

Please review! It would be of great help! Thanks!


End file.
